fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 449
Mavis and Zeref is the 449th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. After meeting Zeref for the first time, Mavis goes to Magnolia with her friends Precht, Warrod and Yuri to free it from a dark guild. Recklessly using an incomplete Black Magic, Mavis manages to defeat the Dark Mages, but, as a result, her body can't age anymore. Many years later, after Fairy Tail's establishment and earning the epithet of Fairy Tactician, Mavis meets Zeref again; he explains to her that she's been cursed by Ankhseram as well. Hardly facing the truth, Mavis leaves the Black Wizard, afraid to take other people's lives she finds so precious. Summary In Magnolia's West Forest, Mavis happens to meet Zeref by chance. Regardless of his Magic, she is curious about him and so Zeref eventually teaches Mavis Magic. Arriving at Magnolia, Mavis, along with Precht, Warrod and Yuri, fights the dark guild in control of Magnolia. Through the use of an incomplete Black Magic Spell, Mavis and her friends manage to win a battle. However, such reckless use of it has made her body stop aging. As the time goes by, they establish the Fairy Tail Guild in the year of X686, the time when Trade Wars take place. During that time, Mavis displays some very good strategic skills and leads allied forces to victory, even with small numbers of soldiers, earning the epithet as a Fairy Tactician. As everyone celebrates their victory, Mavis gets sad when thinking how many lives were lost to win a war, subsequently deciding to rather go on an adventure. In the year of X690, the Second Trade War finally end and it's decided that all the guilds should no longer wage wars against one another, regardless of the reason, marking a beginning of a short era of peace. Six years later, Mavis manages to meet Zeref again. As Zeref warns her not to come close to him, Mavis hugs him regardless, thanking him for her victory. Later, Mavis gets shocked to know that he is Zeref, the Black Wizard, but doesn't believe the rumors of him being evil, rather thinking of him as a kind person. Briefly after, Zeref wonders how her appearance didn't change ever since their last encounter. As Mavis then explains it as a consequence of using Law, Zeref gets greatly astounded, shortly after which he tells her that she's become immortal just like him, being cursed by Ankhseram as well. Going on, Zeref tells Mavis that the more she doesn't want to take people's lives, the more people will die. Completely shocked to hear that, Mavis neglects those facts while Zeref tells her that the rumors about him are, in fact, correct in the end. Sorrowful to now know the truth, Mavis leaves the latter, still under the belief that the life of her friends is precious, all the while running through Magnolia. Characters in Order of Appearance #Mavis Vermillion (flashback) #Zeref Dragneel (flashback) #Precht Gaebolg (flashback) #Warrod Sequen (flashback) #Yuri Dreyar (flashback) Battles & Events *Second Trade War (flashback) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * ** Spells used * Abilities used *None Arc Navigation